Now Then and What Has Been
by Benet1003
Summary: Lucas and Peyton dicuss their past, and present, including Jake, Brooke, Lindsey, and of course, their spot. Leyton fluff. R&R. Post 6/15


"So, I kind of, might have lied to you, earlier." Peyton sighed as she looked into her fiancé's eyes, and buried herself deeper into her embrace.

"Did you date my director too, because I have to say, if you did, I'd have to break up with, just because your awful, awful, taste in men." He smirked lightly as he felt her hand collide with his chest in a way that he was sure was meant to hurt. "Sorry. What'd you lie about, Blondie?"

"When I told you that I hadn't been out here in years." She looked at him sheepishly. "I kind of was out here last week."

"What on earth were doing out here last week, Peyt?" He smirked, and pulled her tighter to him, just letting her know he was kidding, and in no possible way, mad.

"Last Tuesday, it was five years from the day that we started our awful thing, with Brooke, and I hadn't missed an anniversary yet, so I figured it would be wrong to miss that one."

"What do you, mean, you hadn't missed one yet." If she was saying what he thought she was saying, than he could just about smack himself. His voice quieted. "How often?"

"Three times a year. I would come down the today, and then fly back, and then I would come down the day we got together, stay for a week, stop by on the day we broke up, on the way back to the airport." Her voice broke, as it always did, when she spoke of that night, even now, back in his arms, with a ring, Keith's ring, on her finger.

"Seriously?" His voice was shocked.

"You're mad? I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer," he put a finger gently to her lip. "I don't even have a reason to be mad at you. No, I just… I was always here too, and I just can't believe that we were in the same place nine separate times, and if we had have just seen the other once…"

"We both would have known that we cared." Peyton finished, sighing. "God. We have a hell of a history."

"That we do." He kissed the top of her head.

"I mean, really. The first question asked you, ever, was why guys were such jerks."

"The first thing you told me about yourself was that you were better at sex than anyone else. Let me tell you, you try having the girl you've been in love with since sixth grade start talking to you about sex, and you tell me how many cold showers it you get fix that little problem."

"Probably about as many as hearing, in fairly graphic detail, your best friend tell you about how good the love of your life is, in bed. Those were some fun nights with Brooke." She sighed. "Of course, you know, I fixed that problem when I made out with you on my bed, in front of my cam, and screwed up our friendship."

"Yeah, I messed that one up."

Peyton nodded, sighing. "Do you know how hard it was for me to walk into your house, and tell you I loved you, just to see Brooke walk in, in your sweatshirt?"

"Probably about as hard as it was to know that I'd messed up with you so damn badly that I had to call another guy, just get you to smile."

"Or how about watching the love you life kiss you, and then show up at his door, only to find his new girlfriend, is now wearing your ring." She looked up at him, as she felt him tense around her. "Or watching him say I do to someone who's not you." Her voice was a whisper as she broke her gaze away from Lucas'. "You know, if it wasn't for Lindsey, we wouldn't be here right now?

"Peyton."

"No, Lucas. God, I love you, and don't get me wrong, I am so happy right now, that it doesn't even seem real, but, Luke are you? Are you happy with me, as your second choice?"

"Do you know what I would give to never have you have to doubt my love for you again? Because, Peyton, I would give it all up, for you. I love you more than words can possibly express, and I will readily admit that I have made mistakes with you. Not waiting for you, leaving you in that hotel room, that was possibly the single biggest mistake of my life, but god, Peyton, never once, did I ever stop loving you. I was hiding from it, and eventually, I learned to hide it, but never once did it disappear. And don't you dare worry, Peyton, we would be together. Don't you worry, it's true love always, not true love sometimes."

"You know I love you, Lucas Scott."

"I love you too, Peyt." He paused for a second, making sure they were okay before smirking, "Even though all you wanted was my body."

"I was sixteen! And you were practically undressing me in my ex's spare bedroom, and then you went and told me you loved me. Which is not the brightest thing to do when you're dealing with the emotionally scarred girl, by the way." She laughed, letting her fingers fall to her ring, and just trace along the outline of the stone.

"You really don't mind?"

"Mind what?" She looked up, and then followed his gaze back down to her hand. "No. This is the ring I want to wear, Lucas Scott. It's a part of our history, which as long, and painful as it was, has had more than enough good moments to balance that out. Like the cookie dough fight, or our first I love you's, or Lily being born."

"Or meeting your mom, saving your life, getting to hold you in my arms every night."

"Honeygrove." They both uttered the name of the town that rested so close to their hearts at the same time.

"LA, god, there were a few good times in LA."

"How about the last time we were in LA?" Lucas winked up her, and she laughed, blushing. "I've got an idea."

"Oh, and what is that, Lucas Scott?"

"How about we find out whether or not you are the best at sex."

"We could definitely try that… again." She laughed just once more, before pressing her lips to his, and letting his hands tangle in her hair. "I really do you love you, Luke."

"Always, Peyt."

**A/N: If you hadn't noticed from my last, oh, three stories, I've been kind of on a Lucas and Peyton have come so far kick, so here is part three of that. Hope you enjoyed. Review, and tell me what you think. **


End file.
